How it all starts
by Azawrath and Dusk
Summary: What would happen if Hiccup found toothless as a baby and never told anyone about it. What if Hiccup was just a little kid himself, decided to raise and befriend the dragon. When he got older his dad demands him to begin dragon training. What will hiccup do? To make matters worse all the dragons are searching for him, and toothless. What for? Come find out. possible future violence
1. Chapter 1

What would happen if Hiccup found toothless as a baby and never told anyone about it. What if Hiccup was just a little kid himself, decided to raise and befriend the dragon. When he got older his dad demands him to begin dragon training. What will hiccup do? To make matters worse all the dragons are searching for him, and toothless. What for? Come find out. doesn't entirely follow movie will only have a few scenes from it.

**Azawrath: so I'm starting this story its my first httyd story. I have no beta so please excuse any mistakes. I got the idea of a baby dragon from _Night fury 321. _My storyline is different but taking the baby version of it.**

**Dusk: OMG YOUR WRITING AGAIN!**

**Azawrath: Shut up, I'm bored. And not tired, plus its better than your BTR story!**

**Dusk: IS NOT! Bet you wont get more reviews than me in a week!**

**Azawrath: any who…..I do NOT in any way shape or form own HTTYD.**

* * *

Chapter 1

-hiccup age 7-

I was running through the forest as fast I could, trying to get away from the other kids. Everyday they would chase me, beat me up, call me "hiccup the useless." After a while it just gets bothersome. After a while of running I stopped in a small clearing to catch my breath. I couldn't hear the other kids so I guessed they gave up on the chase. I walked to where the sun was shining the most and watched the trees sway silently with the wind.

Just sitting in the forest listening to the sounds was relaxing and it got my mind off of everything that went on in my village. Nobody like having me around, I was weak compared to all the other Viking kids. All the adults around here would whisper about how I couldn't even pick up a hammer. I'M SEVEN FOR THORS SAKE! Some people would just call me a walking disaster since every time something went wrong I was there.

Taking in a deep breath I sighed, closing my eyes just to empty my mind and not have to worry for a bit. I guess I ended up falling asleep, because next thing I knew my head was resting on my arm on the ground, and I felt something warm curled up next to my stomach. I slowly moved my head so I could see what was cuddled up next to me. A creature as black as night curled up into a tiny ball was next to me. It must have felt me move because it poked its head up and yawned.

Quickly realizing it was a dragon I scrambled up from my spot and started to back away. "Oh Thor…..I'm in trouble…." the black dragon got up and stretched like a cat, once it was done stretching it sat down, tilted its head and stared at me. "hey there….little guy." I asked hesitantly, only after speaking to it did it start jumping around towards me and jumped on my chest causing me to fall backwards. It blew a small amount of fire which hit my hand, I yelped in pain and yanked my hand away.

The dragon tilted its ears back and whined at me. _'what the heck was that all about….?'_ I questioned in my head.

'_**I marked you master!' **_A chipper voice echoed the clearing, which made me look around. If anyone saw me with a dragon they would exile me for not killing it as soon as I saw it.

"Who's there!" I shouted, scanning the forest and shoving the baby dragon to the side trying to hide him from sight.

The dragon jumped away from my hand to sit in front of me. I looked at it with weary eyes, _**'Master no one is here but you and I." The chipper voice from earlier said.**_

Realizing were it was coming from, I just stared on in disbelief for a second. "Oh…..gods…." was all that escaped my mouth before everything went black.

* * *

_**Azawrath: Short chapter I know forgive me but this is how I'm starting this again I do apologize for any mistakes I don't have anyone to proof read this but let me know what you all think. And if you want more I'll try and get another chapter up within the next 3 to 4 days. If I don't get called in for work anyway plz R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

Azawrath: so I wanna thank everyone thats reviewed. And thanks for those of you who are following. Made me so happy! :3 I'm glad all of you like it so far, and don't mind my horrible mistakes. I'd have dusk look it over but he's not a HTTYD fan…also sorry for the late update. Like I said last chapter if I wasn't called in for work I probably would have posted this chapter already but as it would happen as I started writing this my boss calls and say's he needs me to guard a storage unit. From 11pm to 5 am god was that boring by myself

Dusk: should have told me to go with you

Azawrath: they just needed one person and your car is broken

Dusk: not my fault. Well at least I was able to write more for my story!

Azawrath: hush you, I'm winning our bet so let me post my story.

Dusk: yeah yeah, Azawrath does **NOT** in anyway shape or form own HTTYD

Azawrath: PS, I have a habit of switching point of views and not noticing, so if you see that let me know so I can fix it.

* * *

Chapter 2 working the kinks

-Normal POV-

Hiccup awoke with a startle. He rubbed his hand through his auburn hair trying to remember why he was out in the forest. _**'Hi master!" **_the chipper voice chimed in.

Looking over to where the voice came from, hiccup gave a small scream and covered his face with his hands. "this can't be real, this can't be real…" he quietly whispered to himself. Slowly peaking through his tiny fingers he saw the dragon sitting in front of him with its head tilted to the side. "Loki must be playing tricks on me…YA! that's what it is, I'm just dreaming!" Hiccup pinched his cheek a little to wake himself up. "ow, ok not dreaming," he eyed the baby dragon that was sitting in front of him. "why can I understand you…..?" he asked.

The dragon, gave what looked like a shrug, _**'because you are my master. I was told when I find my master to mark him so that others may know you are my rider.' **_He answered in a nonchalant tone.

'_Mark me?'_ Hiccup thought then looked at his hand that had been burnt earlier that day. It was in the shape of a double crescent moon there was a big once and a small one attached to the bottom of it facing the opposite direction. "Okay…."

"HICCUP!" A loud voice boomed echoing through the forest.

Hiccup quickly looked around, "That's my dad, I've got to go home. Hide some where and I'll come back tomorrow." he told the small dragon and scrambled to get, before running of to the village he turned around to look at the dragon again. As the dragon stared at him sadly Hiccup added while giving a small smile, "I will be back tomorrow so don't worry!" the dragon looked at me and tried to return the smile, lips twitching awkwardly showing gums. _'Toothless?' _he thought, a butterfly fly by the dragons face and teeth suddenly popped out.

Hiccup just stared at the creature in bewilderment, and started running back to his village. When he got out of the forest his dad was there waiting for him. "What were you doing out there by your self son?" the tall bulky man asked.

Thinking for a few minute if he should tell his father or not about the dragon and it talking to him, he shook his head no. "Just exploring the woods, that's all." he answered.

His father sighed, and began rubbing his temples. "You know not to go into the woods by yourself, what if a dragon got to ya?" he warned. _'You don't even want to know.'_ hiccup thought to himself before his father continued. "Why don't you play with your cousin, Snotlout?"

Hiccup frowned, "He bullies me daddy, him and the other kids."

"Nonsense Hiccup! There just trying to toughen you up, make you big and strong!" his father said loudly, as he ruffled hiccups hair.

Hiccup sighed and looked down at the ground. Knowing his father wasn't going to listen to him or take his side. After all snotlout was everything his father wanted him to be. For a kid who's seven, snotlout was a pretty muscular kid, he could throw a hammer and some pretty large rocks. Only thing about him was he wasn't so bright.

At the thought of his cousin, snotlout came running up to Hiccup and his father. "Hi uncle Stoic! Can Hiccup come and play with up?" he asked innocently.

Stoic looked up in thought for a moment giving snotlout the opportunity to look at Hiccup with an evil grin. _'please dad no, don't make me hang out with them…' _hiccup pleaded in his thoughts as if his dad could hear those pleas he answered Snotlout "No, not today. Its getting dark and the dragons like to raid as soon as night falls. You and the other kids should head home as well."

Snotlout gave a small pout, "Oh alright uncle Stoic, I'll see you tomorrow Hiccup" he grinned at me, "bye!"

When Hiccup and his father finally got home, he ran straight to his room and slammed the door shut, Stoic looked up to where the Hiccups room was. "Oh Val, what am I to do with our boy." he quietly said to himself and he turned and walked to a small fire he had going.

Up in Hiccups room, he was sitting at his desk drawing in his journal. He drew the small dragon he had met earlier that day. He drew himself sitting next to the dragon smiling and he like it so he drew another picture. This one was a bit different instead of him being a kid and the dragon being small, Hiccup was in his teens, sitting on top of the black dragon that was a lot bigger than he was.

Staring at the picture for a few moments Hiccup decided to name the dragon Toothless. Smiling at his drawings he closed his journal and went to bed, dreaming of what this could mean and what would happen with being friends with a dragon.

* * *

Azawrath: Another short chapter I know I wanted to get this up to you guys as soon I could before I get another random call telling me I need to go to work. Next job date is the 6th so I'll be writing more till then and hopefully have another chapter posted.

Yes this chapter is a little slow and stuff but I'm trying to work in all the kinks and info. Next chapter will have toothless explain a bit more about whats going on etc etc. thanks for reading my story guys and gals R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Azawrath: Hey guys so I'm just looking back and noticed how rushed the last two chapters were so I will get to fixing those but here is a new chapter to enjoy while I fix the others ^.^ btw I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! You guys encouraged me to finish this chapter faster. But again once I get my beta which will be soon. These will be so much easier to read.**

**Dusk: Your horrible, girl.**

**Azawrath: Why?**

**Dusk: Because your to lazy to get a beta!**

**Azawrath: I'm not lazy just not enough time to ask people. **

**Dusk: hey look its, hobo!**

**Azawrath:….no one cares about him…anyway I do NOT in any way shape or form own HTTYD.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Hiccup was surrounded by a thick fog, he looked around hoping to see something familiar. "Hiccup!" a male voice yelled sounding distant. Scanning the area he still couldn't see anything. "HICCUP!" another distant voice yelled.

He started panicking, running around aimlessly looking for someone, anyone to help him. "DAD!" he yelled, no answer. "Snotlout! Gobber!" he yelled some more getting the same result. His voice began to quiver, sitting on the floor he began to curl into himself. "Anybody…..?" he whispered.

A tear began to make its way down his cheek. The fog around him began to grow darker and a form began to take shape in front of him, it was as tall and wide as a mountain. No solid shapes could be made out, just a giant blob of cloud stood in front of him. Being in the presence of this giant creature make the child scared out of his mind.

Jumping quickly to his feet Hiccup ran as fast as he could the opposite way. The shadow creature followed him, one step at a time staying right on his trail. "Someone help!" he shouted fear rising in his voice.

A loud ear splitting roar was heard in front of him making him stop dead in his tracks, _'Now what….'_ he thought fearfully. His large round eyes squinted shut as he awaited the attack. Everything went silent, Hiccup peaked open one eye wondering why he wasn't dead yet. What he saw surprised him, he saw Toothless standing in front of him facing the shadow monster. He wasn't the baby dragon he'd met earlier that day though, he was as big as he had drawn him. "Toothless no!" he shouted, not wanting the dragon to get hurt.

Toothless glanced at hiccup for a split second then back to the shadow. He gave a lout roar and shot a light blue fire ball at the shadow making it screech in pain and vanish into wisps of smoke. Toothless walked over to hiccup and nudged his head against his small round face. **"Do not fear master, I will always protect you"** he said, his voice sounding strong and steady instead of chipper and squeaky.

Hiccup didn't know why but he trusted the black dragon that stood in front of him, grabbing Toothless's head he placed his forehead on the scaly one. "and I will always protect you Toothless."

The fog that surrounded them began to lift showing the sun shinning brightly on them. "Hiccup!" his das voice rang through the air around them. Hiccup looked around searching for his did but couldn't see him. "Hiccup! Get up its morning!"

Snapping his eyes open, Hiccup jolted up looking around to see he was in hes bed. "A dream….?" he mumbled to himself.

"Rise and shine son!" Stoic's voice boomed, "I have a surprise for you today get dressed and meet me at the smith shop." he said as he squeezed himself out of the small door in hiccups room.

"Oh joy, must a sword that's just my size." Hiccup said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He jumped out of bed and got dressed, quickly running out of the house and ran straight to the smith shop.

"Morn'n Hiccup." A man with a prosthetic arm waved to him.

"Morning Gobber." hiccup waved back.

Stoic looked down to hiccup with a small smile on his face. "Now son, my surprise for you is that you are now Gobbers apprentice.

Hiccup looked over at Gobber with a quizzical look, "Did he put you up to this?" he asked.

Gobber gave a hardy laugh. "No! I gave him the idea lad!" he said as he beamed down at Hiccup. " Ya start tomorrow! Bright and early don't forget now."

Giving a small smile in reply hiccup said his thanks and ran off. He grabbed a small plate and put two good sized fish on it, and made his way towards the forest when his cousin Snotlout ran in front of him, "And where do you think your going _useless." _he asked rudely, shoving hiccup backwards a little bit.

Looking behind him with mean smiles planted on their faces were the twins. "Oh come on Snotlout I didn't even go near you guys today." Hiccup said taking side steps.

Putting a fist in hand snout lout moved a little closer to hiccup, "Yeah but we didn't get enough 'play' time yesterday since you disappeared into the forest."

"Uh, but what's the point right now, Astrid isn't here for you to show off to." Hiccup said as he slowly inched his way to the forests entrance. Snoutlout gave an angry growl and launched towards Hiccup.

Hiccup turned and ran into the forest making his cousin land face first on the floor. The twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut were snickering at Snotlouts lame attempt, getting back to his feet Snotlout yelled at the twins, "Don't just stand thee, get him!"

"Yeah sis, go get him. Your not scared are you?" Tuffnut teased.

Hitting her brother on the head and glaring she held her arms out in the direction Hiccup ran off to. "After you dear brother."

The twins glared at each other for a few more seconds till Snotlout grabbed them by there shirt collars and dragged them both after Hiccup.

Hiccup ran as fast as he could only stopping to catch his breathe. "Get back here _USELESS!_" Snotlout shouted, Hiccup began to run again only to get his foot stuck on a root of a tree that was sticking out of the ground. Snotlout and gang caught up to him and surrounded him. "You such a klutz." he snickered. "Now time for your punishment."

Snotlout took a step closer to Hiccup only to have a small black dragon jump on his face making him scream like a girl. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" He yelled running around in circles.

Toothless jumped off before he ran into a tree face first.

The twins ran to help him up. "What the heck is that?" Tuffnut asked squinting his eyes to get a better look at what attacked Snotlout.

Toothless was crouched in front of Hiccup growling at the attackers. Hiccup just stared wide eyed at the creature. If the other kids could hear the dragon they'd hear him telling yelling at them to leave. **"Filthy humans, don't touch my master!" **He roared making the three kids jump and back away slowly. **"Leave! Before I show you no mercy!" **Toothless roared spitting a small fireball at the tree next to the kids making them run like the wind.

Once the three kids were gone Toothless turned to face Hiccup. **"Master okay?" **

Hiccup shook his head yes, _'That was similar to my dream only….' Toothless nudged hiccups hand, smiling hiccup scratched his soft spot._

_END_

* * *

**Azawrath: whew! There you guys go. Next chapter might take me a bit longer and by then I should have a beta. Thanks for your awesome reviews and time guys and gals hope to see you all next chapter! R&R**

**PS. You help me beat dusks, Reviews, Fav's and followers ^^. All of you get a virtual cookie!**

**Dusk: only because its a bigger fandom **


	4. A note from Dusk :)

hey guys and girls its dusk, Azawrath asked me to let you all know how sorry she is that the next chapter hasnt gone up yet, she's been out of town and wont be back til next week or so.

she had me and our other friends worried because she dissappeared for a while, no contact but she finally called me and say's she'll be back in about a week and with a great lengthy chapter...just letting you all know since you seem to love her story more than mine -sniffles- T.T

take care -from Dusk


End file.
